Maya Hart
Maya is the deuteragonist of ‘’Girl Meets World’’. She is fifteen and is the daughter of Katy and Kermit.She lives with her mother, Katy and grandmother, Angela Hart. She is the best friend of Riley Mathews. Maya looks up to Cory, Topanga and Shawn Hunter.It was revealed she had a crush on Lucas Friar, one of her closest friends. She also has a crush on Joshua Mathews as seen in Girl Meets Father. Relationship Family Mother Katy Hart is Maya's mother. She works as a waitress in Topanga.She is a single mother and tries her best to take care of Maya. 'Angela Hart' Grandmother Angela is Maya’s grandmother who lives with her. She seems very fond of Maya's friends, Riley and Farkle. Kermit Kermit is Maya's absent father. In Girl Meets Father, Maya states that he started a new family. He appeared in Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project when Maya sent him a letter for a school project. 'May Clutterbucket' May is Maya's great grandmother who abandoned her musical dreams late in 1961, but 50 years later, her guitar found its way home to Maya, thanks to Riley. Maya is not particularly proud to be related to her. Friends 'Riley Matthews' Best Friend/Like a Sister Riley is Maya’s best friend.Even though Riley and Maya may be considered the opposite of each other, they both complete each other and love each other just the way they are as seen in Girl Meets Rules. Riley admires Maya and wants to be like her, much to her father's dismay. 'Farkle Minkus' Close Friend/Fake married. Farkle is Maya's close friend and yet sometimes they don't always agree on the same thing. He has a crush on her, like Riley. He always tries to get the two girls to fall in love with him. Either way, they are extremely protective of each other, she really cares about Farkle and thinks of him as a close friend. 'Lucas Friar' Close Friend/Crush/Dated Twice Lucas is Maya's frenemy, whom she "dated" for about a minute in order to show Riley how to talk to boys. Throughout the episodes, Maya is annoyed by Lucas' "Country Boy" attitude, and continually calls him one of her many different nicknames for him. However, they genuinely care about each other's feelings and opinions, and will defend each other if needed. They have shown romantic attraction in Girl Meets Creativity. Later, it is revealed in Girl Meets Texas (Part 1) that the only reason Maya teased Lucas was because this was her way of trying to get over him. She currently has a crush on him, and in Girl Meets Texas (Part 2) they almost kiss. In Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) they go on two dates. 'Isadora Smackle' Isadora Smackle is a friend of Maya's, despite the false pretense their friendship began as. 'Cory Matthews' Teacher and father figure Not only is Cory Matthews Maya’s seventh grade history teacher, Maya also sees him as a father figure, since her father is absent from her life . Even though Cory doesn't think that Maya is a good influence on Riley, he doesn't try to break up their friendship. In Girl Meets Boy, he got Maya a smartphone and a set of color pencils. 'Topanga Matthews' :Main article: Topanga Matthews Topanga has acted as a mother figure to Maya ever since she and Riley Matthews became friends.It is shown throughout the series that Maya looks up to Topanga and respects her. 'Shawn Hunter' Friend/'Shawn is the oldest family friend of the Matthews. He and Maya have bonded over their similar backgrounds. Maya now seems to welcomes the possibility of Shawn becoming romantically involved with her mom, Katy.Maya looks up to Shawn and in Girl Meets Pluto, Maya is seen putting a picture of her mom and Shawn together in the time capsule suggesting she hopes it happens in the future. 'Auggie Matthews Friend Auggie is the younger brother of Maya's best friend, Riley. They seem fond of each other. 'Joshua Matthews' Crush Maya is Josh's friend. She has a crush on him. He'' may return her feelings, saying that she "grew up gorgeous." In ''Girl Meets First Date she tells him about her dream while they talk and stare at one another on the subway. In Girl Meets The Tell Tale Tot, she explains to Josh on why she likes him so much. Season One #Girl Meets World #Girl Meets Boy #Girl Meets Sneak Attack #Girl Meets Father #Girl Meets the Truth #Girl Meets Popular #Girl Meets Maya's Mother #Girl Meets Smackle #Girl Meets 1961 #Girl Meets Crazy Hat #Girl Meets World: Of Terror #Girl Meets the Forgotten #Girl Meets Flaws #Girl Meets Friendship #Girl Meets Brother #Girl Meets Home for the Holidays #Girl Meets Game Night #Girl Meets Master Plan #Girl Meets Farkle's Choice #Girl Meets First Date #Girl Meets Demolition Season Two #Girl Meets Gravity #Girl Meets the New World #Girl Meets the Secret of Life #Girl Meets Pluto #Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels #Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot #Girl Meets Rules #Girl Meets Hurricane #Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington #Girl Meets the New Teacher #Girl Meets Fish #Girl Meets Yearbook #Girl Meets Semi-Formal #Girl Meets Creativity #Girl Meets Farkle #Girl Meets Cory and Topanga #Girl Meets Rileytown #Girl Meets World: Of Terror 2 #Girl Meets Rah Rah #Girl Meets Texas (Part 1) #Girl Meets Texas (Part 2) #Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) #Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project #Girl Meets Belief Appearances: 45/45 References Girl Meets Wikia https://twitter.com/GMWWritersGirl Meets Writers Category:Characters Category:Lucaya Category:Female Characters